


Lycan life

by Anonymous



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Since Natsuki was little she has been dealing with clinical lycanthropy. The older she gets the more difficult it is to hide her symptoms. Will she be able to keep her behavior to a minimum especially around her club members or will she eventually let it all slip out?Never seen a story about someone having clinical lycanthropy so I decided to try it out
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Lycan life

**Author's Note:**

> Repost to have this saved in an extra place

_ Lycanthropy , (from Greek lykos, “wolf ”; Anthropos, “man”), a mental disorder in which the patient believes that he is a wolf or some other nonhuman animal. Undoubtedly stimulated by the once widespread superstition that lycanthropy is a supernatural condition in which men assume the physical form of werewolves or other animals, the delusion has been most likely to occur among people who believe in reincarnation and the transmigration of souls. Both the superstition and the psychiatric disorder are linked with belief in animal guardian spirits, vampires, totemism, witches, and werewolves. The folklore, fairy tales, and legends of many nations and peoples show evidence of lycanthropic belief. _

Well, that’s what the internet says about the syndrome. I’ve had it since I was little, but papa never got me checked out since he also has clinical lycanthropy so he knows I also have it. I switch between two animals which is a wolf and a cat while papa’s a much larger wolf than mine and a lion. Depending on the situation or my mood, it will bring out my spirits. When they’re both out my wolf likes to annoy the cat, but they get along well together. I try not to act out at school, so no one finds out about it, but sometimes I can’t control myself especially in the literature club. If I get really into it I can shift into one of them. I mostly shift when there’s a full moon, but I can also when there isn’t one. I’ve rarely done that though and when it happens I get nonverbal and will only communicate and act how that animal does. I bet Yuri will be the first one to notice my behavior. We’ve been dating for about two weeks now and sometimes I just want to let loose and act like myself around them. They make me feel safe especially Yuri. 

I look over at the time on my phone and notice it’s time for me to walk to school. I grab my stuff and slowly walk down the stairs trying not to wake up papa. He came home angry last night, so I don’t want to make it worse this early in the morning. Moving slowly past the living room where I see him passed out on the couch, I slowly open the door and exit the house. I didn’t even bother raiding the kitchen knowing full well there will be nothing to eat. On my way to school, I look around at the scenery. This is my favorite thing to do on my way to school especially if I can see the small animals run around. Looking around I notice a squirrel up ahead. Slowing down my pace I crept up on it trying to get closer. I look to my right and left and see my wolf and cat spirit out too for the hunt. After being a couple of feet away the squirrel noticed me and bolted. Letting out a bark I start to chase after it. I run as fast as my legs could go, but the squirrel is just too fast. It hurriedly runs up the nearest tree, out of my sight. I slow down my pace panting and let out a low growl for letting it escape. My wolf lets out a low grumble and my cat flicks its tail in disappointment. They soon vanish and I’m left alone again.

I make my way towards the gates and see Sayori waiting for me. She does this every morning since we have the same homeroom and classes. I pick up the pace so she doesn’t have to wait for me any longer. 

“Nat!” Sayori exclaimed, running up to me with her arms spread out to hug me.

“Hey Sayori..sorry for taking so long I got distracted on the way here,” I say while hugging her back.

“It’s all good, let us just hurry before we’re late for homeroom,” she said letting me go and walking to the school doors.

We make it to homeroom a couple of minutes before the bell ring. I sit down in my seat and zone out for a little. I feel Sayori poke my arm with her pencil, I turn my head towards her. 

“Yes?” I say.

“Heh... I forgot to do the homework for math. Do you mind if I copy it real quick?” she sheepishly said pulling out the worksheet. 

“You need to stop forgetting to do it Sayori, you’re lucky I did the worksheet last night,” I say handing her the paper.

She takes the sheet from my hands and starts scribbling the answers down.

“I know, but you know how forgetful I can be sometimes. Luckily we only have four classes and math is the only one we get homework in, right nat?” Sayori says while handing back my paper.

“Yeah, I’m really happy about that since we don’t have to waste our time at home doing work,” I say while stuffing the paper back into my bookbag,

The bell rings signaling that it’s time for us to head to first period. We make our way to class and towards our seats in the back. I let out a low growl when I notice a dog treat on my desk. Rushing towards it I grab it and stuff it into my pocket before Sayori notices. Looking around I see some girls in the front giggling while looking at me. I slump down into my seat looking away from them. They are such assholes, always leaving dog food or treats on my desk. It’s a good thing I only see them in first period. I wouldn’t be able to control my anger if this happened all day. I slump down into my seat and wait for the bell to ring for class to start. First and second were uneventful like always. Sayori and I pack our stuff up and make our way outside for lunch. I can barely control my excitement; this is my second favorite part of the day, first being the club. Once we make our way outside I bolt towards our table where Yuri and Monika are sitting at. I let out a small yip as I see my wolf spirit appear running with me. Monika notices me running towards them. She gets Yuri’s attention and points in my direction. I get even more excited when I see her turn to look at me.

“Yuri!!,” I yell catching the attention of a couple of students nearby. I jump onto her and let out a giggle.

“Well aren’t you lively today,” she says while letting out a short laugh.

She moves me onto her lap and I get comfortable. Sayori arrives a minute later panting from trying to keep up with me.

“Gosh nat you didn’t have to run off like that!,” Sayori wheezes. She plops right next to Monika leaning on her while she tries to catch her breath.

“Sorry, you know how I get when we go outside. You should be used to this by now,” I say. 

I rub my cheek on Yuri’s chest, making sure to scent her like I always do. Gotta make sure no one takes what’s mine. I know Monika and Sayori wouldn’t do anything since they have each other, but I can’t trust the other people at our school. I look over and see my wolf spirit running around while my cat is sitting at the far end of the table basking in the sun. I start to bounce my leg fast, wanting to run around also. 

“What’s wrong love? At this rate, you’re going to bounce us off the bench,” Yuri chuckles.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just ready to go play before we have to go back inside,” I say while trying to get out of her lap. She wraps her arms around me, keeping me in place.

“Hold your horses you need to eat first before you pass out like last time and then you can go play,” she said while opening up her lunchbox. 

“fine,” I grumbled.

The girls already know about my situation at home so they always provide me with food and a place to stay if things get bad. When she pushes the lunchbox in front of me I wolf down the food and hurriedly get out of her lap thanking her for the food. I hear Yuri yell at me to slow down while Sayori and Monika laugh at us, but I ignore them. Sayori already finished her food awhile ago, so I grab onto her arm dragging her away so we can play for a little bit. We chase after each other around the field laughing as we do so. After a little bit, we lay out in the grass before we have to go back in. My spirits have vanished at this point and I let out a quiet purr enjoying the moment before we leave. A couple of mins later we both get up and go back to the table to get ready to go back inside. I hug Yuri goodbye and blush a little when she kisses me on my forehead before leaving.

I wait for Sayori to stop being all lovey-dovey with Monika so we can go before we’re late to class. She says goodbye to Monika and makes her way towards me.

“Took you long enough,” I huffed.

“Oh shush, you act like you’re not all over Yuri every second you see her,” she says, putting her arm around me. 

“Shut up!” I exclaim while blushing, trying to get her off of me.

Sayori laughs while letting go of me. We make our way to third period. Third period is always my favorite since it’s zoology. I love learning about different animals and what was around millions of years ago to lead up to what we have now. Today we’re looking at organisms that are in the ocean. I’m excited about that since the teacher is bringing in some examples for us to look at and touch. After our last two classes, the final bell rings. Sayori and I pack up our stuff and make our way towards the literature club.

**Author's Note:**

> Created in April of 2020 don't know if I will continue


End file.
